


Nestle

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Bisexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Preston, Calvin, and Hayley share a quiet moment during a team up with the Dino Charge rangers.





	Nestle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box.
> 
> A/N: Happy Bi Visibility Day. This can be read as ship or gen.

“I didn’t think a team up would be this exhausting,” Preston comments as he drops into a chair near Calvin. Hayley shifts her head off Calvin’s shoulders to look at him, yawns, and leans against her boyfriend again. Their hands are intertwined.

Calvin agrees, then comments. “Ivan’s kinda…”

“Magical?” Preston supplies.

Calvin laughs, before he presses a kiss to Hayley’s forehead and supplies. “Gorgeous.”

“Shelby too,” Hayley adds.

The three of them agree. Calvin glances over at Preston, before pointing out he has a free side. Preston shifts closer, leans his head against Calvin’s shoulder. Calvin’s arm wraps around him.


End file.
